


Discussing Love

by flickawhip



Series: Rejoined Again [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lenara and Dax discuss the situation at hand.





	Discussing Love

A month and a half had passed since Lenara had returned to Deep Space Nine. She had managed to get a job and move in with both Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax, she had settled into work and had become comfortable enough with her relationship to both Jadzia and Nerys to feel comfortable kissing, hugging and holding hands with both women. They had not yet, however, moved beyond kissing. 

It had been all too easy for both Nerys and Jadzia to fall into the relationship between them, they had been intimate many times before. It had been just as easy for Jadzia and Lenara to fall into the relationship between them, it had always been present, memories of the last time they were married helped but they had been intimate, had at least kissed, before Lenara chose to leave, somehow unsure how she was supposed to make the relationship work. Despite the fact that Lenara had come to know, and love, Nerys, she was still not sure how to get beyond romance and light kissing, sometimes the odd touch of skin to skin. Jadzia had noticed, Lenara knew that, but she wasn’t sure how to admit what she was thinking and feeling precisely. 

Jadzia had waited until they were both working, Nerys would be working in ops later as she had been asked to help Benjamin with another problem that had become more than just a nuisance, before she tackled the subject. 

“What’s going on Lenara?”

Her voice was low, careful not to let everyone know their business. 

“I just... it’s so easy for me to spend the night making love to you... or for you and Nerys to be close, to be... intimate...”

Lenara paused, then decided on full honesty. 

“I just don’t quite know how to... make the move with Nerys... I know you, and you know her... so well... but I’ve never really known how to... bring her into our love-making and... I know you try to bring me into your relations... but it always feels like an afterthought... I don’t want to be an afterthought, or to make Nerys an afterthought...”

“Lenara...”

Jadzia had smiled slightly, leaning to kiss Lenara’s cheek lightly, thankful that at least they had peace for now. 

“Why didn’t you say something before now?”

“I didn’t know how to...”

“Well, we can work on this... tonight... but you need to tell Nerys how you feel. It won’t help any of us to bottle things up... if we really want this to be a fair relationship... if we want this to be real by the time we must marry... then we need to address things early, and with honesty...”

“What if it just upsets her?”

Jadzia had smiled slightly. 

“Just tell her... I bet she’s felt the same way... I know I was... aware... that we needed to talk.”

“Then why didn’t you... talk?”

“It’s hard. You and Nerys... are both special to me. I didn’t want to be the one to hurt you... or Nerys.”

Jadzia admitted honestly.

“We should work... we can pick this up tonight. Alone.”

Silence had fallen as the women worked, Nerys joining them when she was free of the problem that had arisen. It would be later that Jadzia and Lenara would see Nerys. Much later.


End file.
